kidsbiblefandomcom-20200214-history
Samuel
Note none of the qoutes are written exactly as they are in the Bible. Samuel was an important figure to Isarel during the Old Testment. He was in the chapter Samuel 1. He is a prophet, and a person who plays a major roll in Israel. Samuel's father had 2 wives, one with children. The other without. The wife without a child was named Hannah, and she wasconstanly taunted by the wife with the children. One day, when Samuel's father and Mother were worshipping. Samuel's mom prayed to God and said if she had a child she would give it to the Lord. Later, she has a child but does not take him to be given to the Lord yet. She nurses him, until he is of age. She then gives him to Eli, a Priest. Samuel grow up to be loved by the people, and when Eli's sons sinned against the Lord, the Lord informs Samuel that he will punish Eli. Samuel later becomes a leader of Israel/Prophet I,and helps them. He becomes very popular, but soon grows old. When he grows old, he lets his sons lead. But much to his dismay, they are nothing like him. The people soon wanted a king.(Which is different from their leader, when Israel had a "Leader", God was seen as the only king) Samuel constantly delivers messages back and forth to the people, warning them that if they choose a king they will regret it. Never the less, the people still want a king. God tells Samuel that a man will show up at his camp, looking for a donkey. When Samuel sees a man like this, he will know he has seen God's choosen king. Later, when Saul shows up looking for his donkey. Saul does everything God instructed, and has him stay over. He tells Saul that he will be king. Saul returns home, and a meeting is held later on. The point of the meeting is for Samuel to show God's appointed King. Samuel shows Saul, and explains him to be king. Many people doubt this, but take secont thought when the spirt of the Lord enters Saul. Samuel then returns to Saul 2 years later, and brings him a message from God. They will attack an Enemy Camps, but they will not attack a certain camp until Samuel arrives to sacrifice to God. Saul grows impatient, and sacrifices to the Lord, before Samuel is there. Samuel arrives just as Saul is sacrificing a Lamb. Samuel is angry, and tells Saul that he(Saul) has sinned against God. As a result, none of his descandents will be King. Samuel later gives Saul another message from God. Amaliktes(Spelling) must be destroyed, wipe them out because they attacked the Isralites after they left Eygpt. Lave no Animals,People, or anything else. When God tells Samuel, that Saul had Sinned again, Samuel is sad, and furious. Samuel sees that Saul had animals from the enemy camp. Why do you have animals asks Samuel. Saul says that the animals are used for worship, but Samuel explains that: Lessoning to God is more imporant than a sacrifice. Disobeying the Lord is like worshipping other Gods and Idols. Samuel says Saul can no longer be king, and that the Lrd has already chosen a new king. The Lord tells Saul to gather the family of Jesse. And God will tell him which one is king. Saul replies with, if Saul knows I'm going to do this he'll kill me. The Lord then says take an animal(Forgot which one it was) and if anyone asks you anything, say your going to sacrfice. Then invite Jesse and his family to sacrifice with you. Samuel does all of this, and then the Lord tells him which son of Jesse to chose as the new king of Israel. The first six sons are not choosen, but instead the youngest son, David is choosen to be king. Samuel pours oil on top of David's head, and the spirt of the Lord enters David, and leaves Saul. This concludes Samuel's history. Category:Prophets of the Hebrew Bible Category:Prophets of Islam Category:Judges of Ancient Israel Category:Hebrew Bible People Category:Old Testament saints Category:11th-century BC biblical rulers Category:Books of Sameul